Fairy Tail: School of Myths, Legends, and Monsters
by Z.Z Loch
Summary: There are many types of creatures, Angels, demons, dragons, etc. In Magnolia, a very popular place for mythical creatures to live, there is a school, Fairy Tail, for the monsters of the area. The new girl of the school and seems to only meet the weirdest monsters in existence.


A blonde girl stood in front of a large school with a banner that said 'WELCOME NEW STUDENTS' the 15-year-old, smiled to herself. She was finally here, the school that she would be attending for the next seven years (a/n in the universe there are eight years of high school because high school and college are combined). She had already dropped her stuff off at her dorm and had practically run to her new school, so she wasn't late.

The blonde walked inside, following the directions she was provided with at orientation. While looking down at her schedule, the Angel-Witch girl bumped into, what she thought, a hard wall. She looked up, okay so it wasn't a wall. "Uhh hello," she waved at the raven-haired boy who she had run into. The boy scoffed. "Umm, sorry," she mumbled. "It's fine, I'm Gray by the way, and this creep behind me is Natsu," he said, pointing behind him. Lucy studied the boys in front of her. She noted the dark scar the boy had across his face that generally went hand in hand with being a full devil. Lucy looked up at the boy "So, you're a-""I'm not a creep" a scaly pink-haired boy punched the devil in front of her. "What the hell, Dragon boy," the pinkette stuck his tongue out at the devil. A full-fledged fight broke out between the two, which ended in a draw. The boy turned to face Lucy. He had red scales that covered his arms and surrounded his face. "Hi, I'm Natsu" the boy stuck his hand out "Lucy," she said, shaking it. Lucy smiled at him with, what her family had dubbed her "Angel smile" and she swore she saw Natsu blush. "Where are you headed?" Natsu questioned.

"Umm room 1381."

"That's our first period," Natsu said, referring to him and gray. The dragon-demon grabbed the Angel-witches arm and ran down the hall and to the right and stopped in front of a room

"Fire Breath, slow down."

"Speed up, Ice brain."

Lucy giggled as they walked into the room.

"Duck!" A brunette screamed as a glass bottle came flying at the doorway, barley missing Lucy. "Sorry, I forget my own strength." The girl rubbed her neck. "I'm Cana, Cana Alberona" Lucy smiles at the brunette "Lucy Heartfilia" "Luigi, come 'er" "It's Lucy" she rolled her eyes at the boy, but nevertheless walked over to the group the pinkette was with. "Shut up" a voice came from the doorway silencing all the very loud people in the room. "Welcome back to school, kids" a ginger-haired man, with the same soft glow that Cana had, but it was a bit brighter, was now standing in front of the room at a desk. "I'm your teacher, Mr. Clive. Today is an opening day, so everyone sit in the seat I tell you to" Mr. Clive walked in front of his desk "Natsu Dragneel" he said, pointing at the front left seat. Natsu groaned. Mr. Clive then pointed to the chair on the other end of the room "Gray Fullbuster" Gray rolled his eyes and got up. "Cana Alberona," he said, pointing to the front middle seat. "Loke" he pointed to the chair in between gray and Cana. The three high fived as Loke sat down. "Lucille Heartfilia" Lucy slowly shuffled to the front as people stared at her, amazed that one of the most prestigious families daughter was at their school. Natsu flashed a smile at her. "Next row, Jet, Droy, Levy" The trio that was sitting in the back walked over to their seats, the small blue-haired girl talking excitedly to the two boys. "Laki, Kinanna" The two purple-haired girls walked to the front. "Elfman, Max, Warren, and Nab" he finished the list "Now there are a lot fewer people this year but if something happens to the children at Phantom Lord" a boo ensued, 'They clearly don't like Phantom Lord High' Lucy thought to herself "those that can get in will join our class. Now time for introductions. Say your name, species, and a fun fact, I'm Mr. Clive, I'm a full Daemon, a minor god and I am a teacher" he smiled then pointed to Natsu "Hey guys, I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm a Fire Demon-Dragon, and I can set fire to stuff." Lucy moved her body as far away from the overly reckless boy as she could without drawing attention to herself. As the demon dragon sat down, Lucy stood up "um I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm half Angel, Half Witch. I uh," she blanked on something interesting about herself "I have wings" she shrugged, every angel did, but it was the only thing she could think of. "Can we see your wings?" A girl with lavender hair asked. "Uh sure" Lucy let her wings fall out of the slits in her outfit, every outfit of hers had them, it made it easier to open her wings when needed. Each one of the blondes wings was a good 5 feet, or so, some of the white feathers had gold tips, and they glistened in the sun. "Cool," the entire class was amazed at her wings. The blonde pulled her wings back into her back. Lucy blushed under the attention as she sat down. Cana stood up next

"Cana Alberona, Half-Daemon, half-Fairy. I can shrink, that's kind of cool I guess" As the brunette sat down, An orange hair boy with cat ears stood up. "Loke, I'm a celestial being, the reincarnation of Leo the lion to be more specific. I can fully transform into a lion," the boy said. He then bowed, which caused Gray to roll his eyes. "Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster, I'm an ice devil. I-"Natsu cit him off "Can strip unconsciously" Gray grunted his teeth, trying not to jump to strangle Natsu. "No, I can turn people to ice," Gray said, "like you flame brain" Gray held up his hand and froze the boy. "Gray! No using powers" Gray rolled his eyes and sat down. Lucy was watching intently as everyone introduced themselves. Here are the notes she gathered

Natsu- Dragon-Demon

Lucy (Me)- Angel-Witch

Cana- Fairy-Daemon

Loke- Reincarnation of Leo the Lion

Gray- Ice Devil

Jet- Speed Demon **(A/N I'm so Creative)**

Levy- Fairy-Sprite

Droy- Dwarf

Laki- Hamadryad **(A/N a type of nymph)**

Kinnanna- Naagin **(A/N a shapeshifting cobra)**

Elfman- Demon

Max- Setiaad **(A/N Native American Sand Monster)**

Warren- Warlock in Training

Nab- Shapeshifter

"Alrighty, now that you all know each other we are going to split up into groups and learn more about each other. The row you are in is your group. Now find a spot and talk to each other, I'm gonna work" Cana scoffed at the man's word and rolled her eyes as she got up and the two boys sitting next to her followed suit, Natsu grabbed lucy's arm and pulled her along as they headed to a corner of the room. Lucy looked around and saw everyone chatting like old friends, she felt really out of place. "Hey, pretty girl you gonna sit down" Cana nodded to space available besides her on the floor. Lucy put her head down and sat with them. "So what did yall do over the summer," Cana asked. "Suffered in the heat, what about you?" "I spent a lot of time looking after Romeo, his dad went out a bit." "How old is he now?" Gray asked, "Thirteen I think" "Cool, cool, What about you, new girl?" Lucy looked up in surprise at the dark-haired boy. "Me?" Gray nodded "Uh, I didn't do too much I floated around heaven finished up my witch training and uhh, oh I read a lot." Lucy put her head down again, out of shyness.

"Hey, new girl chill. We aren't that bad." Gray commented, "Well, you are pretty bad," Natsu said back. "What was that fire breath" "You heard me Stripper" As the two boys started to wrestle, The classroom looked behind them and just sighed and went back to talking. Lucy was astonished that they just brushed it off "Boy's what if Erza comes in" Cana yelled at the two. They immediately froze and stopped fighting. Leo shook his head and smirked. The bell rang, and someone grabbed Lucy's arm. "Come on Luce I'll take you to your next class" Natsu smiled at the girl, and she smiled back. This school was gonna be a lot of fun

**Hope you like this Au, I've been working on it for a while, and I am kinda proud of it so, yeah. I would love some suggestions for the kind of monsters each character are. If I get something wrong with the mythology of a particular creature feel free to tell me and I will fix it**

**-Z.Z Loch**


End file.
